The Lesson
by xxxDesirexxx
Summary: Jason, Percy, and the rest of the guys are curious about gay sex, and Nico decides that the best way to teach them would be a demonstration! lemon. gay smut


Nico knows something is different the second he steps foot in the locker room of Camp Half-Blood. Usually the other guys are pretty good with treating him as just 'one of the guys', but they all freeze and go quiet when he enters.

"What's going on, guys?" The boys fall over themselves trying to mumble out an excuse, but Nico just raises an eyebrow at them as he gets closer, dropping his bag on the floor in front the door.

"You ask him!" Leo hisses, nudging Jason closer to Nico. "He's your friend."

"Okay, okay," the blonde boy relents, halting in front of Nico and nervously twirling the draw string on his gym shorts. Nico smiles at Jason's adorably fluttered face, and tries not to let his eyes roam down his friend's naked chest. "Well, w-we were just kinda talking about, you know, sex."

Nico nods, pulling his shirt over his head and hanging it up in his locker. "Yeah, you guys always are. Why are you being so weird?"

"We were talking about gay sex," Percy clarifies, seemingly not at all embarrassed to admit this fact, while the other three boys avoid looking at Nico. "Jason claims he _accidently_ clicked on some homo video…"

"It _was_ an accident!" Jason insists, his face blushing pink in embarrassment as he nervously glances at Nico to gauge his reaction. Nico is looking at him curiously, a small smirk on his lips.

Percy rolls his eyes. "Anyway, he also apparently 'accidently' watched all of it, and was telling us all the weird shit they did in it, and we were just, you know, wondering if you do any of that stuff. Sounded kinda gnarly."

"What kind of stuff were they doing?" Nico inquires as unbuttons his pants, nonchalantly pulling them down and hanging them up nicely next to his shirt and vest. He looks to Jason for his answer, wanting to hear the boy describe the gay sex he watched. "You're gonna have to be more specific."

Cheeks still tinted pink, Jason nervously grips the back of his neck, recalling the images that have been running through his head since the night before. "Uh, I mean, they gave each other head, which you know, I kinda figured." He looks up at Nico for confirmation, and the brunette boy smiles and nods, confirming his unasked question. "And they, like, did it in the butt and stuff, which again, kinda already knew that, but…"

"But?" Nico repeats, nodding his head encouragingly.

"They were doing other stuff back there, too," Jason explaining, feeling his ears starting to burn too. He glances back at his friends and they all avoid his gaze, even Percy, acting like they aren't all really curious, too.

Nico thinks he knows what Jason is trying to get at, but he really, really wants to hear the boy say it. "Like what?"

"The guy was, like, licking his butt hole," Jason finally spits out now that his face is almost completely red.

"Yeah, that's called rimming," Nico laughs, taking mercy on his friend. "And yes, I've done that before. And had it done to me."

"Really?" Percy questions, eying his friend, who's now in nothing but his tiny, tight, boxer-briefs. "You've licked another dude's ass before? And you liked it?"

Nico shrugs, bending down to pick up his gym bag and look for his shorts. "Yeah, it's really fun."

"Isn't that kind of gross?" Frank asks, speaking for the first time.

"Doesn't all sex sound kind of gross when you really think about it?" Nico counters, raising a challenging eyebrow at the boys. They all seem to be contemplating it and he just laughs. "What matters is that it feels good. Like really good, better than a blow job sometimes."

Percy looks skeptical. "Better than a BJ? But doesn't it hurt?"

"Not at all," Nico assures him, looking through his bag for a moment more before he stops and really looks at the four boys in front of him. They all look really hot, abs and pecs on display, wearing just their short shorts, and he's pretty sure he can see the outline of Jason's cock. It causes his own dick to stir, and he gets an idea. "I could show you guys if you want."

"What?" Four heads snap up in Nico's direction.

Dropping his gym bag on the floor, Nico crosses his arms over his chest. "If you guys are so curious about rimming, why don't I just show you?"

"You really offering to eat our asses out, Nico?" Percy questions, trying to sound like he's offended by the offer, when really it's making him hard. Nico smirks and shrugs his shoulders, leaving it up to them to decide. "You're serious?"

"If you really wanna know what it feels like," Nico replies, really wanting the guys to admit that they want it. "I mean, if you don't want to…"

"No, we do!" It's Jason who answers first, reaching out and grabbing Nico's arm before he can turn away from them. "We, we do wanna know. At least I do." He turns back to look questioningly at his friends again, daring them to deny it.

"Me too," Leo admits, and his answer is echoed by both Percyerman brothers.

Nico grins and grips Jason's hand reassuringly. "I'm proud of you for admitting that."

"Don't make this any gayer than it already is," Percy warns, pulling Jason away from Nico and looking at the other boy expectantly. "Well, so what do we do?"

"Take off your shorts and underwear," he instructs them, unconsciously licking his lips as he watches the four boys disrobe. Nico tries really hard not to stare, not wanting to make them uncomfortable, but he can't stop himself from looking at Percy's crotch, eyeing the cock he's been fantasizing about for years. His dick looks as perfect to Nico as the rest of him does, and he wishes more than anything that he could have it inside of him. Feeling his own dick stir again, he quickly looks away, reminding himself he needs to keep it cool. The boys are all staring at him now, waiting for more instructions. "W-Who wants to go first?"

The boys all look to each other in question, seemingly having a silent conversation among themselves, until finally they all turn to Jason, and he raises his hand. "I'll go first."

Nico has to suppress his grin, and he just nods, taking a step back when Jason walks over to him. Once the blonde is in front of him, he grips his hips and turns him around so that he's facing his friends. Nico can tell that Jason is nervous, and he wants to reassure him, but he also has no idea what to say. Deciding there isn't really much he can say to make his supposedly straight friend feel more comfortable about getting his ass licked in front of his other friends, he just jumps right in.

"Bend over."

Jason glances behind him nervously, but when he gets a reassuring nod from Nico, he does as he's told, slowly bending over at the waist until he's resting his elbows on his slightly bent knees, presenting his ass to Nico to do with it as he pleases.

Nico's mouth almost waters at the sight of a naked Jason bent over in front of it, and it takes everything in him not to tell Jason how gorgeous he is. He doesn't want to make this any more awkward than it already is right now, and he's kind of afraid Frank might deem it 'too gay', so he decides that he'll leave any dirty talk up to the other guys.

Running a soothing hand down Jason's back, Nico pauses when he gets to the top of his crack, giving the blonde a last chance to change his mind. "You sure?"

"Dude, I'm bent over naked in front of you with my ass in the air," Jason reminds him, chuckling a little bit at Nico's question. It helps to ease the tension a bit, though, because it's a nice reminder that it's just Nico, his ally and almost friend. "Just go for it, man."

Nico can't help but laugh at the totally Jason like answer as he shrugs his shoulders and crouches down behind the boy so that he's eye level with the cute butt he's been caught staring at on more than a few occasions. Running his finger down Jason's crack, he smiles at the way he visible shivers, and brings his other hand up to palm his pale cheeks, rubbing the flesh with the pad of his thumbs when he feels Jason tense.

"Relax, Jason," he coos, giving his cheeks a soft squeeze. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," is his immediate answer.

"Then just relax," Nico repeats, feeling the boy start to loosen up. "I'm gonna make you feel really good, I promise." Once he thinks he's fully relaxed, Nico presses his thumbs down and pulls Jason's ass cheeks apart, slowly revealing his pretty pink pucker. Nico watches as it clenches under his gaze, Jason's nerves obviously not all sated, and decides to just go for it, leaning forward and taking his first broad lick over Jason's asshole.

Jason immediately lets out a hiss of surprise, followed by a low moan when Nico repeats his actions, his wet tongue licking his hole softly. The pleasure is almost immediate, and he has to clench his legs to keep himself from stumbling forward when his knees threaten to give out. "Oh fuck," he mumbles, his eyes fluttering closed as he drops his head forward.

"Yo, man, how's it feel?" Percy inquires from across from the pair, his eyes clued to where Nico's head keeps popping up from behind Jason's bend over body as he licks him. Jason lifts his head and his mop of blonde hair is covering his eyes, but Percy can see his mouth opening and closing as he tries to form words but fails. "Good?" Jason nods frantically at his guess and Percy beams, turning to Frank and nudging him in giddiness, excited for his turn.

Nico smiles as he laps at Jason's hole, the flat of his tongue brushing up and down in steady strokes, until he realizes Jason's just standing there. Giving him on more lick, he pulls away for a moment. "You should jerk yourself off."

"Huh?" Jason grunts, taking a moment to come to his senses and realize Nico has stopped rimming him. He glances behind him and pouts. "Why'd you stop?"

Nico laughs and gives his cheek a playful nip. "I said you should touch yourself, while I'm rimming you. It'll make it feel even better, and it'll help you come."

"Oh, right, yeah, yeah." Jason pushes off his knees to stand up a little bit straighter and spits into his open palm, bringing it down to his half hard cock and wrapping his fist around. "But, you're still gonna keep doing that, right?"

"Yes, Jason, I'll keep rimming you," Nico laughs at the boy, waiting until he sees Jason has started to stroke himself before he gets back to business. Pulling Jason's cheeks apart again, he gives him a few more full laps before he changes it up and uses the tip of his tongue to circle his tight ring of muscles.

"Oh, oh, yeah," Jason cries, arching his back up at the feeling of Nico's tongue actually rimming him now. One of his legs jerks when the tongue tries to poke inside and his hand speeds up around his cock, his shaft already rock hard and oozing pre-cum. "Oh yeah, Nico, that feels so good."

Leo can't believe the way Jason is reacting to Nico's mouth, and he can't stop himself from fisting his own dick and pumping as he watches the boys. He glances over at Percy and Frank and sees they've started to jack off at the show too, and he feels less weird about how turned on he is.

Nico feels Jason's muscles giving way under his tongue, and soon he's able to dip into his clenching hole, earning himself a long moan of approval. Latching his lips around Jason's pucker, he pushes his tongue in and out of Jason steadily, tongue fucking his asshole until the blonde boy is whimpering incoherently and bucking back into his face.

"Oh God, oh God," Jason chants, his hand moving frantically up and down his dick as he feels his orgasm edging closer. Nico starts to alternate between poking and lapping and as he feels his friend's chin grazing his balls with every up and down motion, he feels them starting to tighten. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum."

The words send a shock to Nico's brain, and he abruptly pulls away. "Turn around," he orders, gripping Jason's muscular thighs and pulling.

"What?"

"Turn around!" Not having time or head space to argue, Jason does as he's told and spins around on heels just as he erupts, shooting ropes of warm cum all over Nico's waiting face. He continues to stroke his shaft as it empties, the sight of his load covering a guys's face doing all kinds of things to his mind.

"Oh wow," he sighs as he starts to come down from his orgasm, his hand slowly stopping as he pushes the last drop of semen out of his tip and onto Nico's outstretched tongue.

Nico grins and licks his lip, catching a few globs of cum and sucking them into his mouth. "Sorry for yelling," he apologizes, looking up blonde boy. "I forgot to mention I wanted you to cum on my face. I hope that was okay."

"Totally," Jason promises, running a hand through his sweaty hair and gazing down at Nico, smiling at how cute he looks with his cum all over his perfect skin. "It's hot."

"Yeah?" The boys grin at each other for a moment, until their moment is ruined by Percy, who comes barging over and knocking Jason to the side.

"Enough with this, it's my turn," he tells them, pulling on Nico's arm until he's standing and then dragging him over to the bench. Percy lets the boy go and kneels down on the hard wood, sticking his bare ass out in Nico's direction and giving him an expectant look. "My turn."

Nico looks to Jason, as if to ask him if it's okay if he moves on to someone else, and the blonde is just smiling at how eager Percy is and raises his hands, taking a step back and signaling for Nico to do his thing. "Enjoy, Percy."

"Oh, I plan on it," Percy shoots back, shifting his knees a bit to get into a comfortable enough position to jerk himself off. Once he's settled, he nods back at Nico before staring forward, hand working his cock and just waiting for the first feel of Nico's tongue.

Stepping up behind him, Nico grips his hips and tilts the older boy's backside up a bit to give him better access. "Can you tell me when you're gonna cum?"

"You wanna swallow my load or something?"

Nico might have blushed at his words if the situation wasn't already well passed that. "Kinda, yeah."

"Whatever floats your boat," Percy shrugs. "You _are_ eating my ass out, guess it's the least I could do."

Without another word, Nico squats down again and reaches forward, fingers slipping into Percy's crack and spreading his cheeks. He's not surprised to find the area hairier than Jason's; he doesn't seem like the high maintenance type and there's just something more manly about Percy, but as he takes his first tentative lick, he finds it doesn't do much but add a bit of texture.

"Fuck," Percy grunts, his body jerking when he feels the first touch of Nico's wet tongue against his most sensitive place. His hand tightens around his shaft as he takes a moment to get used to the new sensation, but as Nico continues to lap over his hole, he relaxes into it and starts to stroke himself again.

Percy's sexual exploits are legend at camp but as he kneels in the boys locker room, jerking his own cock as Nico licks his asshole, he's embarrassed to admit that he's already close to cumming. It's just, he had no fucking idea getting his ass eaten would feel so fucking good, and Nico sure knows what to do with his tongue, and he's turning Percy into a puddle of prepubescent horniness.

"Does it really feel that good?" Frank asks, noticing how strongly Percy is reacting to Nico's ministrations.

"Fucking amazing," he manages to spit out, reaching behind him to grip Nico's head and pull him closer, making sure his face is buried in his ass and he doesn't stop anytime soon. "Fucking hell, Nico, you lick ass as well as you fight, fuck!"

Nico can't help but feel his ego swell a bit at the words, knowing how experienced Percy is with sex. Knowing he's pleasing Percy makes him feel a different kind of good than pleasing Jason did. Making Jason moan, if felt good because he likes Jason, he is his friend and helped him come to terms with his sexuality. But Percy? Knowing he's making the legendary Percy Jackson moan the way he is, well that's a huge ego boost if there ever was one.

Percy tries every age old trick he can think of to prolong his orgasm, but when Nico starts to push his tongue in and out of his hole, he knows he's a goner. His asshole immediately clenches around the pleasant intrusion and he just barely remembers Nico's request as his balls start to tingle. "Fuck, fuck, I'm gonna bust a nut!"

With one last dip inside, Nico leans back and lets Percy shift around until he's facing him. Dropping his hands from the older boy's hips, Nico opens his mouth wide and sticks out his tongue, waiting as Percy frantically jerks his cock above him. He watches as Percy's body curls into itself and he lets out a gasp as he finally reaches the edge, releasing spurts of hot cum onto Nico's waiting tongue.

Nico gulps down every drop Percy offers him, even licking the tip of his dick to collect the last string of semen dripping from his slit. Percy lets out breath of relief once he's empty, and slumps back against the bench, completely satisfied and stated.

"That _was_ better than a blow job," he admits, running a tired hand over his hairr. "I can't remember the last I came that fast."

"You couldn't even outlast Jason," Frank teases, shaking his head at the older boy.

Percy takes it in stride, shifting over on the bench to make room for the younger boy. "Let's see you do any better."

Frank moves forward, ready to accept the challenge, but Nico stands up. "My legs hurt," he tells them, shaking out his stiff jolts. "Lay down on the bench instead." Percy moves off the bench to give the boys room, and Frank lays out on his back, his legs falling on either side, while Nico carefully lays on his belly in front of him, placing his hands underneath Frank's butt and propping him up.

Frank lifts his legs, grabbing onto his thighs and pulling them towards him so his ass is angled up perfectly for Nico's mouth. Just as Nico is about to speak, Frank cuts him off. "Don't worry, I'll let you know when I'm gonna blow."

Nico smiles in thanks and gets to work, pressing his face against Frank's ass and burrows between his cheeks, searching for his hole. Once he finds it, he starts with strong laps, massaging his rose bud with gentle touches.

"God," Frank gasps out, dropping his head back against the bench. He lets go of his right leg to put his hand to better use. Collecting the pre-cum that's already oozing from the tip of his dick, he slides the slickness over his shaft and starts pumping as Nico continues to service him.

Jason watches from the side, leaning back against the lockers as he tugs on his soft cock, his eyes alternating between watching Nico rim Frank and drifting down to look at how amazing Nico's ass looks in his tight underwear. He can't stop imagining what it would feel like to slide inside his tight asshole.

Noticing Percy watching the show as intensely as he is, he shuffles over and knocks shoulders with him, leaning over to whisper to him, though neither of them takes their eyes of Nico and Frank. "I know you're probably gonna call me gay, but I really think we should pay Nico back for this."

"Why?" Percy questions. "Dude said he _likes_ eating ass. Not like we're putting him out."

"Come on, it's only fair." Jason pauses for a moment to watch the way Nico's jaw tightens and shifts as he switches up from licking Frank's ass to darting his tongue inside of it. His own asshole clenches as he remembers what Nico's tongue felt like inside of him. He also can't help but notice that Percy's hand starts stroking faster over his cock. "And don't tell me you're not curious about it. You came faster than ever."

"Cause it felt good!"

"Yeah, and _Nico_ made you feel that good," Jason counters. "Doesn't that earn him a bit of gratitude?" When Percy scoffs Jason knows he's not going to be able to get Percy to admit he _wants_ to return the favor, and decides to try a different route. "I thought you were some kind of sex god? Afraid you won't be good at it?"

"Fuck you," Percy growls, squaring his shoulders at the insinuation. "I never leave customers unsatisfied."

"Then prove it." Leaving Percy to consider his words, Jason moves away again just as Frank shouts out a warning.

Nico swiftly drops Frank back onto the bench and wraps his lips around his cock head, waiting while Frank makes a few last strokes over his length before he's gushing into Nico's mouth, filling it up with salty cum. He manages to pull himself up as he unloads down Nico's throat, dropping his leg to the ground so he can cup the other boy's chin as he swallows his semen with glee. "Fuck yeah, that's what I'm talking about. Drink my cum," he sighs, his shoulders slumping a bit as he empties. Nico continues to suck at his tip, milking him of every drop and he looks over at his big brother with a smug smile. "Outlasted you, Percy."

"Whatever, man," Percy grumbles, his friends's words rolling around in his head with Jason's. He's really gotta prove himself now. He ignores Frank when he leans against the locker beside him, and watches as Nico flips onto his back and calls Leo over.

"Straddle the bench," Nico instructs, waiting until the boy has thrown his leg over the other side and is hovering over his chest. Bringing his hands up to the younger boy's thighs, Nico tugs him forward. "Come up here and sit on my face."

"Fuck," both Percy and Jason mumble at Nico's words, his dirty mouth making them harder. They both tear their eyes away long enough to share a look, and Percy gives the blonde a nod, letting him know he's in. Jason grins at him before turning back just in time to see Leo lowering himself over Nico's mouth.

Leo just holds his position at first, settling over Nico's face as he gets used to the brand new sensations his tongue is sending through his body. He's not a virgin, but he's probably the least sexually experienced guy in the room, and Nico's tongue against his asshole is easily the most pleasurable thing anyone has ever done to him.

Once he's sure his knees aren't going to buckle underneath him, he starts to pump his cock again, feeling his shaft pulsating underneath his palm. "Oh man, God, Nico, that feels so g-good."

Now that his crotch is out in the open, Nico can feel his cock hardening and pushing against the tight material of his underwear. He has to clench his fist to stop himself from jerking his cock, wanting Leo to get his full attention like all the other boys did. To stop himself from touching himself, he brings his hands up to Leo's cheeks and pulls them further apart, giving him better access. Letting out another moan of pleasure, Leo starts to rock his hips back and forth, helping Nico's tongue deeper inside of him.

Jason can't take his eyes off the bulge in Nico's underwear, and he's starting to get really impatient. His cock is rock hard in his hand, and his head is weeping to be inside Nico. Watching as Leo's body starts to jerk, he almost lets out a cheer of celebration when the younger boy stumbles back just enough to shoot his load all over Nico's flushed face. He manages to wait until Leo has fully unstraddled Nico's face before he finally steps forward.

Nico is staring at the ceiling with a blissed out smile on his face when he feels someone tugging on his hand. Looking over, he finds Jason grinning down at him, and he allows the blonde to pull him up into a seated position and then onto his feet. The second he's standing, Jason pushes him away from the bench and towards the middle of the room, waving Percy over to join them.

"What's going on, guys?" he wonders, twisting his body around to try to keep track of both boys as they surround him.

"You just made us all feel really good," Jason explains, holding Nico at his waist and keeping him still in front of him. He smiles when he sees all the cum spread over his best friend's face. Reaching forward, he runs his finger over Nico's cheek and collects some on his tip and holds it in front of the boy's mouth. The brunette raises an eyebrow, but opens his mouth anyway, sucking Jason's finger in to clean it off. "And we wanna return the favor."

Letting the digit fall from his lips, he glances behind him to find Percy nodding his head, a determined look on his face. "Return the favor? You're gonna…?"

"I'm gonna rim you," Percy cuts him.

"And I'm gonna blow you," Jason finishes, flashing him that cute smile he loves so much. Stepping closer to Nico, Jason dips his fingers into the hem of his underwear and runs them around the edge teasingly. "So just relax and let us make _you_ feel good." Before Nico has time to process Jason's words, his underwear is being pulled down his legs, and he has two cute boys kneeling on either side of him.

Percy makes the first move, copying Nico's earlier actions and pulling his cheeks apart. Spotting the little pucker he's about to chow down on, Percy runs a finger over it experimentally first, watching the way it tightens at the brush of his finger. It doesn't look too scary, and to be honest, Percy has probably eaten much grosser things in his time, so fuck it, he thinks, and surges forward, taking one big long lick up Nico's crack.

His rough touch sends Nico stumbling forward, and he manages to catch himself on Jason's strong shoulders. The blonde boy isn't fazed at all, just wraps his hand around Nico's growing cock and slides it along his shaft a few times, pumping him up before he guides his member to his mouth.

"Oh my God," Nico moans the second he feels Jason's soft lips around his cock. He's lost count of how many times he's imagined what Jason's gorgeous lips would feel like wrapped around his dick, but he knows that it feels better than he thought it could possibly feel. Those lips were made to suck cock. "Oh, Jason."

Jason grins around Nico's cock, running the tip of his tongue up and down his slit to collect his leaking pre-cum, before swirling it all around his bulbous head. Jason has never sucked dick before, but he knows what _he_ likes when someone gives _him_ head, so he tries replicate the best blow jobs he's received in the past, sucking on Nico's tip more before slipping further down his shaft, taking more of his length in his hollowed out cheeks like Piper has done to him many times before.

Not one to be outdone, especially when he's trying to prove himself, Nico's moans for Jason spur Percy on more, and he buries his face further into his ass, his tongue running around the rim of Nico's asshole, moistening it enough for him to dip inside. He feels a surge of manly pride when he hears Nico moan out his name.

Nico isn't sure how his brain hasn't short circuited yet, because he didn't know it was possible to feel this much pleasure. Lifting his hands from Jason's shoulders, he brings them to the top of his head and runs them through his long blonde hair. He's heard some of their friends talking about how Jason is in desperate need of a hair cut, but Nico loves it. He's always wanted to run his fingers through it, and it seems like all of his biggest fantasies are coming true today. He throws his head back and starts to rock his hips, rutting back and forth between the boys; grinding into Percy's face and canting into Jason's mouth.

With a firm grip on the base, Jason pulls Nico's cock back and gives the underside a lick from base to tip before disengaging and moving down to his balls. He kisses over his testicles, teasing the fleshy sacks with his lips before sucking one into his mouth and rolling it around, massaging it with his tongue and then sucking the second one up.

"Oh, Jesus, Jason, fuck that feels so amazing," Nico cries out, tangling his fingers in blonde hair and tugging. Growling, Percy pulls his mouth away and replaces his tongue with a finger, easily slipping passed the tight ring of muscles and pushing inside Nico. "Whoa, Percy, holy shit, what are you doing?"

Ignoring Nico's question, Percy continues to finger his asshole, pumping in and out of him smoothly before slipping in a second finger. "I'm getting your asshole nice and stretched so it's ready to take my dick, Nico."

Hearing his words, Jason drops Nico's balls with a wet pop and pulls back. "Hey! I wanted to fuck him!"

Percy smirks and pushes himself to his feet, curling his fingers inside Nico as he pumps his own dick completely hard. "You can get my sloppy seconds, Jason my boy." Jason pouts but does nothing to stop Percy as the older boy spits into his palm and spreads it over his dick and then does the same to Nico's now empty hole. "Bend over, Nico, you're about to get the best pounding of your life."

Jason moves out of the way so Nico can hunch himself over, and watches as Percy grips a hand on Nico's shoulder and lines himself up behind him, pulling him back against his cock.

Shifting his gaze to his best friend, Jason watches Nico's cum covered face intently, the way his mouth falls open and his eyes widen as he takes in more of Percy's cock. He notices a flash of pain in Nico's eye, and he reaches forward, running a soothing hand through his now mussed up hair.

"You're fucking tight, Nico," Percy mutters, finally bottoming out inside Nico. Balls deep in someone's asshole, Percy is finally in his element, and he doesn't give the boy much time to get adjusted before he starts to pull back out, getting half way before he buries himself right back in. He loves anal, but the only girls that let him do it always yell at him for being too rough, but he doesn't hold back now, gripping Nico's hips and pulling him back harshly on his cock.

The sound of slapping flesh each time Percy's hips meet Nico's ass echo around the locker room, and Leo and Frank stand forgotten on the sidelines, watching as Percy's fucking becomes too much for Nico to take standing, and he starts to fall to his knees. Percy doesn't miss a single beat, dropping with Nico and swiftly readjusting. He shuffles forward a bit and plants his feet firmly on either side of him, dropping down heavily into Nico. He grunts each time he slams down, and presses a hand against Nico's shoulder blades, pushing him down until the side of his face is flat against the cool floor of the locker room as he fucks into him.

Worried he's hurting Nico, Jason's first instinct is to get Percy to ease up, but judging by the incoherent moans of pleasure falling out of Nico's mouth, he seems to be enjoying it, so instead he leans back and fists his own dick, keeping himself hard and ready for when it's his turn.

Nico's always wanted to be completely dominated like this, to get fucked hard and fast, his face pressed against a mattress while someone drills into him. It's hardly under the circumstances he envisioned, and he never would've thought that Percy would be the one pounding into him, but he's not complaining one bit. Percy is thrusting into him with expert precision and hitting his prostate each time. It feels amazing and his dick is aching for his hand, but he doesn't want to come until it's Jason inside of him, so he just kneels there and lets Percy stretch him and get him ready for what he really wants.

Percy pounds into Nico's, spurred on by his whimpers and the three sets of eyes watching him, and when he's satisfied that he's successfully proved his point, he lets himself go, releasing his load into Nico's tight asshole. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chants as he unloads, his cock flaring inside its confides as he pumps out rope after rope of warm cum into Nico's ass.

"Oh, _oh, Percy_ ," Nico cries as he feels Percy's warm cum pool inside of him. His ass tightens around the cumming cock inside it, pulling it deeper as it empties, waiting until he feels it stop leaking before he lets it go.

Percy slips out of Nico with ease, falling over onto the cold floor in exhaustion, leaving Nico free for Jason to finish off. The blonde boy quickly crawls behind Nico, watching as his gaping asshole leaks Percy's cum as it clenches around nothing, begging to be filled again.

"On your back," Jason tells him, nudging Nico's waist until he lets himself fall to the side. Once he's sprawled out on his back, his hard cock laid out against his heaving stomach, Jason hooks his arm under one of Nico's legs and lifts, shifting forward on his knees and lining his cock up with Nico's cum slicked hole, sliding into his best friend with ease. Both boys let out awed sighs when Jason's hips are flush against Nico's backside, like they've finally accomplished something that's been a long time coming.

Knowing Nico is as desperate to come as he is, Jason doesn't waste any time getting adjusted, just starts canting into Nico's ass as smoothly as possible. His movements aren't as practiced or as rough as Percy's were, but it's _Jason_ , so everytime Jason barrels down into Nico, he lets out a cry of pleasure as he moves closer and closer to orgasm.

"Does that feel good?" Jason asks, tugging Nico closer so that he's resting on his thighs.

Nico nods his head, biting his lip as he reaches down to grab his cock. Jason slaps his hand away and wraps his own hand around Nico's shaft, pushing off his hand and leaning back, holding onto Nico's cock like a handle as he rocks his hips into him. "So, so good."

"You like my cock in that tight little ass of yours?" Jason isn't usually one for dirty talk, but this might be the only chance he gets to fuck Nico, and he's going to make sure he gets the full experience. "You want me to cum inside of you?"

"Oh God, yes!" Nico cries, arching his back off the floor as Jason's hand moves over his cock in frantic strokes, timing it perfectly with the pace of his thrusts. "Make me come, Jason."

Jason pushes his hips up, putting more force behind his bucking, and then comes suddenly, his cock swelling before it explodes, shooting a second load off into Nico's clenching asshole. He stills his hips as his cock throbs and empties, his hand never stopping over Nico's dick, bringing him over the edge with him.

"Come with me, Nico," he coos, aiming Nico's cock towards himself so that he'll unload on him. Nico bucks up and down on his cock as he comes, thick ropes of cum shooting onto Jason's washboard stomach, landing at the top of his six pack and slowly dribbling down his chiseled abs as they throb together.

They smile goofily at each other as they try to catch their breaths, but their moment is interrupted again as Percy's voice cuts in.

"You feel better now, Boy Scout? You paid it forward?" Percy asks, looking from Jason and Nico over to where Frank and Leo are frantically jerking off. "Because I think Nico's got a couple more loads with his name on it." Following his line of vision, Jason and Nico catch sight of the other boys and share a chuckle.

Nico waves them over, and closes his eyes as they kneel down on either side of him and release all over his face, covering it with another layer of cum. Once they come down, they let their bodies go slack and fall back against the floor much like Percy did, while Jason opts to collapse on top of Nico.

Feeling Jason's softening cock slip out of him and release a gush of cum from his fucked hole, Nico wraps his arms around his back, relaxing underneath him until Grover wanders into the locker room ten minutes later and whines about not being included.


End file.
